kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3
Summary In a panic over her family and friends, Kubera runs down the cliff and towards her village at breakneck speed, only to find it obliterated with no sign of survivors. She looks around, hoping someone is simply playing a trick on her, but instead she finds a red and white creature standing in the rubble. She angrily confronts him, and he begins to power up an attack. Suddenly, someone grabs her from behind and she hears a quick hoti vayu hoti chandra, and disappears before the attack hits. Behind the cover of some trees, the magician who rescued her chastises her for being reckless, and offers to take her to the safety of the nearby city of Atera. Kubera responds that she has no reason to go anywhere since everyone she knows and loves were right here. She would rather die trying to destroy that monster. As she yells at at the magician to leave her alone, the red and white creature, standing just beyond the trees, turns around. Kubera freezes in fear. 1-03 memories.png|fond memories 1-03 destroyer.png|village destroyer Maruna_-_Crimson_Burst.png|she gets away...again Currygom's comment This is a webtoon that occasionally gets serious. Afterword (pic 1: angry Kubera) Kubera Episode 3 has been updated. This episode has a heavier tone. Don't feel too disappointed that there was no comedy. It'll come back soon... ■ I'm still getting used to using PaintTool SAI. At first I thought its colors were not as good as Photoshop, but that's because I still didn't know much about it...O_O; Compared to Episode 1, the colors and everything have changed overall. I am drawing with it as I learn and learning as I draw with it... so I will try hard and improve... (_ _) (pic 2: bowl of mushrooms) ■ Leez's village is famous for its mushrooms. She mentioned in Episode 1 how people from the city often go there to pick mushrooms... ■ A new main character has appeared. Since some of you read the afterword before the webtoon, I won't spoil it here. Anyway, in his very first appearance, he is shown to be very, very strong, even in his human form... ■ The person in the blue outfit in the last scene actually first appeared in Episode 1. This person didn't have any dialogue at the time, and we only saw the person from the back... ■ Magic spells can not only be used individually, but in combination as well. I'll make an official post about the effects of fusion magic later. I used English for casting the spell instead of Korean...because I thought that saying the spell in Korean looked really horrible... When a magic spell appears again later, I will write both the Korean and English together. Notes * We first saw the magician passing by in the background when Kubera was searching for mushrooms. * hoti vayu hoti chandra is the first fusion spell we see in the series. * Spoiler: This is the first of several instances in which Leez blanks out. Leez is aware that they happen, but she is unaware of what they represent or the reason they happen. We learn a little more about them in Season 2. * Spoiler: The red and white creature is Maruna, a 4th-stage rakshasa sura from the Garuda clan of birds. The motive for his attack is to eliminate the village because one of the residents possesses the name Kubera. We later learn that he had destroyed many other villages as well, in what would be called red sky attacks. Near the end of Season 2, we learn that Asha's mother was killed in one of these attacks on Planet Carte. References